Paris-class heavy frigate
|buildtime = 8 |uses = 5 |hull = 1800 |armor = 4 |antimatter = |experience = 30 |weapon1 = MAC |damage.weapon1 = 11 |weapon2 = Missile |damage.weapon2 = 7 |weapon3 = AA Autocannon |damage.weapon3 = 15 |desc = The mainline vessel of the UNSC, the Paris Frigate is a cheap vessel designed to be deployed in very large numbers. |weapon4 = Naval Coilgun|damage.weapon4 = 5|note = Evasive Maneuvers Longbow Warheads Line combat frigate - Good for fast response and best used in large numbers against enemy combat frigates.}} The Paris-class heavy frigate is an escort ship in service to the United Nations Space Command. It excels in mass deployment and fleet support. Overview A ship mainly used for escort duties for the UNSC navy. Although bigger, better armed, and more armored than the ''Charon''-class Light Frigate, it is still one of the smallest UNSC combat ships. They are dwarfed in size and firepower by nearly all Covenant ships, and as such are only effective in large groups. History Prior to the Insurrection of the late 25th century, the concept of a heavy frigate was considered a gross misuse of the UNSC's funding. In the years following the coup d'etat on Eridanus II and the rebels' capture of the UNSC Bellerophon, there was much more support for a shake-up of the UNSC's relatively lax and ill-defended fleet. These upgrades would take effect during the disastrous Operation: TREBUCHET. Several Paris-class heavy frigates saw action during the Fall of Reach and the class continues to serve in the post-war era. Compared to its smaller sisters, the Charon ''and the ''Stalwart, the Paris is quite the upgrade. Boasting additional armor, a longer Magnetic Accelerator cannon, and more missiles, the ships can be used effectively in ship-to-ship engagements. Lacking a cargo bay, the Paris is only suited to ship-to-ship combat and minor ground support (it is one of a few UNSC ships that can be used in atmosphere). Weapons and Tactical Usage Individually, even against Innie ships, Paris-class frigates are unimpressive. Although an improvement over other frigates, they have very low health and deal little damage compared to destroyers and capital ships. Their AA guns are less effective than those of the Stalwart and they have less utility than the Charon. However, the Paris shines in its low cost, short production time, good speed, and the firepower it can add to any fleet when produced in large numbers facilitated by being dirt cheap, with MACs that bolster their fleet's first strike damage. Large numbers of these ships can screen a formation, helping the cruisers and carriers to survive longer or helping to defend them at closer ranges. With research, one could equip the Paris with a coilgun to enhance its DPS. It also has access to the Evasive Maneuvers upgrade that reduces its chance of being hit, and Longbow Warheads upgrade to reduce enemy armor, further enhancing its survivability and fleet support capabilities. The Paris should be present, and in sizeable quantities, in any UNSC fleet. Always have a lot on hand as soon as possible. A solid ship to have, Paris's should make up the bulk of any general combat fleet. Gallery Paris_class_heavy_frigate.jpg|Old mesh for the Paris-class UNSC1.1.png|The Paris alongside the ''Charon''-, ''Strident''-, and ''Halberd''-class vessels. Credit Original model *Model - Ringleader w/ Annihilater102 edits *Texture - Annihilater102 New model *Model - Malcontent1692 *Texture - Malcontent1692 External links *Paris-class - Halopedia See also Category:UNSC ships Category:Combat frigates